Bungie Rewards Thorn Miniature Replica
|image1 = Rewards Thorn Replica 1.jpg|produced_by = Bungie + Level 52 Studios|release = March 2019|dimensions = 5.5"L x 0.9"W x 3.0"H|msrp = $54.99 USD|materials=Polystone, Acrylic Plastic}} The is a Bungie Rewards exclusive replica based on the Thorn as seen in Destiny 2 (2017). Overview The Bungie Rewards Thorn Miniature Collectible Replica is a downsized replica of the Thorn Exotic Hand Cannon from Destiny 2 (2017). It was added to the Bungie Store during the Season of the Drifter in March of 2019 to commemorate Thorn's addition to Destiny 2."Bungie Rewards Guide". Bungie Store. Retrieved February 1, 2020. The replica was produced by Bungie in collaboration with Level 52 Studios, and is made out of hand-painted polystone and acrylic plastic."PREORDER: Bungie Rewards Thorn Miniature Collectible Replica". Bungie Store. Archived by Wayback Machine May 23, 2019. It also includes a display stand with a magnetized groove in the base for the replica's handle to fit in, as well as a clear armature to hold the barrel of the replica. Including the stand, the replica measures out to 5.6"L x 2.5"W x 3.0"H (14.22cm x 6.35cm x 7.62cm), and without the stand, 5.5"L x 0.9"W x 2.3"H (13.97cm x 2.286cm x 5.842cm). While the scale of the weapon is not specified, it can be assumed to be in the same 1:4 scale as other Bungie Rewards Hand Cannon replicas."PREORDER: Bungie Rewards - Ace of Spades 1:4 Scale Replica". Bungie Store. Archived by Wayback Machine March 12, 2019. With this product being a part of the Bungie Rewards program, it was added to the Bungie Store at a price of $777,777.77, which is more than is allowed at checkout on the site. In order to earn the discount code so the replica might be purchased, players had to complete the Independent Study quest in Destiny 2 (2017) and earn the Thorn, before the deadline of June 4th, 2019. After this, players could use the code to purchase the replica for its real price of $54.99 USD, as long as they did it before the same date. After this date, the product was retired from the Bungie Rewards program, and is unlikely to ever be offered by Bungie again. Packaging and Inclusions The box this replica comes included in a box that opens in two halves, the top half being all-black, with Bungie Rewards branding on the sides and top, the shorter sides also featuring "THORN" text, as well as a product ID, "SKU BGA16069100. As for the lower half, it is primarily blue in color, except for the bottom, which is black alike the top half of the box. On one of the larger faces is included a short description of the Bungie Rewards program, as well as a succinct congratulatory message for earning and purchasing the item. The very bottom includes Bungie and Level 52 Studios branding. The inner packaging consists simply of a foam block with cutouts for the replica and its stand to store securely into. The only other inclusion in this package is a collectible card, the front featuring a blueprint design of the Thorn weapon, along with the in-game specs of the weapon, such as its perks, weapon type, name, and tooltip. The rear of the card includes a passage from the Lore included in the Thorn inventory screen, as seen in Destiny 2. Official Description Gallery Rewards Thorn Replica 1.jpg Rewards Thorn Replica 2.jpg Rewards Thorn Replica 3.jpg Rewards Thorn Replica 4.gif Rewards Thorn Bundle 1.jpg Rewards Thorn Bundle 2.jpg References External Links * Bungie Store Category:Thorn Category:Bungie Rewards Replicas Category:Season of the Drifter